Tomato Chaos
by inuyashaHELP
Summary: When sasuke gets an unexpected birthday present, which to his delight are lots and lots of tomatoes, what will happen. SasukeSakura
1. Chapter 1

Ohayo all of my adorable fans. Well I sorta got side tracked and decided to write a short oneshot about sasuke and sakura. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

"Hey Naruto!" yelled Kiba as he waved frantically for Naruto to notice him.

"What is it Kiba?" said an irked Naruto. Firstly because he was disturbed while eating ramen at Icharuka's, secondly because he was discussing something with Hinata.

"Listen. Isn't it Sasuke's birthday in a couple of days?"

"Actually, yeah. It is! What about it?"

"Well do you have any ideas on what to get him?"

"Nope"

"I have an awesome idea for his present. But I need your help."

"I'm listening."

The next day...

_uhhhhh. This is so boring. Why is everyone so busy today. It's as if they're avoiding me. Plus, tomorrows Sasuke-kun's birthday, and I still haven't found something to give him as a present. This is absolutely hopeless._

Sigh

"Hey Sakura!"

"Hmmmm?" said Sakura as she looked down from her balcony to see Sasuke standing their calling her. "Sasuke-kun?"

"Hey Sakura can you come down here? I need to ask you something."

"Alright." said Sakura as she jumped of her balcony and onto the ground. "Whatj'd you wanna talk about Sasuke-kun?"

"Listen. Have you seen Naruto around today?"

"Actually I haven't seen him since yesterday when he was at Icharuka's eating Ramen with Hinata. Why?"

"Cause I've heard a rumor going around that he and Kiba have set some kind off prank up for my birthday tomorrow. And I need to know what before it happens."

"This isn't like you Sasuke-kun. Why would you be worried about a silly little prank that Naruto would pull on you. He does them all the time."

"This is different. The Rumor's I heard are bad. Really bad."

"How bad?"

"What I heard was th..." started Sasuke but was interrupted.

"Hey Sasuke-teme!" yelled Naruto

"Well there he is right now. Why don't you ask him?" whispered Sakura. While Sasuke nodded.

"Dobe"

"watj'd you call me Bastard!"

"Moron!"

"You.. Never mind. I need to talk to you. Privately." said Naruto as he hunched over and cupped his mouth while his eyes checked the area around them, as if he were telling a secret message that wasn't to be heard by anyone.

"Whatever." replied Sasuke

"Come on! Bye Sakura-chan. I'll talk to you later!" yelled Naruto as he dragged Sasuke along with him down an alley where they could talk privately.

"Hey! Let go you Bastard!" Said Sasuke as he yanked his arm away from Naruto's clutches. "What did you want to tell me?"

"Well. It's your birthday tomorrow so... me and Kiba have thlught of a present for you, and you're gonna get it now."

"Huh?"

"Ok. Me and Kiba have a present for you, but it's a two-day present. It starts today and ends tomorrow."

"What is it? Are you my slaves now?"

"Nope. It's even better."

"Soo.. What is it?"

"Starting at 6 o'clock tonight, you and Sakura will be spending an entire 24 hours together!"

"Huh?"

"At six tonight Sakura will be staying at your place until tomorrow at six. Is there something else you don't understand?"

"First of all, How is that a present! Second, what gives you the permission to tell me who's gonna stay at my house with me!" said Sasuke obviously irked and pissed off.

"Well...since it's a present, it would be very impolite to refuse it."

"I don't care!"

"And if you go along with this, me and Kiba will give 12 bunches of fully ripe and luscious tomatoes!"

That's were Sasuke snapped, and stated to fantisize and sadly drool.

"Oi! Sasuke-teme! So do you agree?"

"12 ...bunches...luscious... tomatoes!"

"Yoo-hoo!"asked Naruto as he swung his arms infront of Sasuke to get his attention.

"YES! I ABSOLUTELY AGREE!" yelled Sasuke enthusiastically

"Great! I'll bring Sakura and the tomatoes over at 5:30 tonight. Be ready cause you have to spend an entire day with her." said Naruto as he ran off into the center of Konoha.

_Oh dear lord. What have I done? I just agreed to spend an entire day with Sakura! But on the other hand I get tomatoes. Lots...of...tomatoes! Oh no! I just remembered!_

**--------------------------------------------------------**

_**FlashBack**_

"_Hey Sasuke." said Itachi as he looked down at Sasuke while holding something behind his back._

"_Happy Birthday!" exclaimed Itachi as he handed Sasuke a huge bag of red tomatoes_.

"_WoW! Thank you nii-san. So many tomatoes" exclaimed little Sasuke as he grabbed the tomatoes and runs towards his room to start devouring them._

_Nii-san got me so many tomatoes! Lets see how many I can eat in 5 minutes!_

_**5 minutes later**_

"_Wow that was soooooo delicious!" said Sasuke as he licked all his fingers._

_knock,knock_

"_Who is it?" giggled sasuke_

"_Sasuke? Are you ok in there?" asked the voice of Itachi_

"_Hai!Hai!hai!" exclaimed sasuke_

"_That's it im coming in!"_

_**End Flashback**_

_That's all I remember from the last time I ate so many tomatoes, I became drunk-ish. And If Sakura's around when I eat those tomatoes who knows what will happen. Damn those tomatoes for being so delicious. I guess I'll just have to stay away from Sakura._


	2. Chapter 2

Finally I got to updating this damn story. Yes I know that I said that it would be a oneshot, but I was too lazy to write it all at once...so... I didn't. Well im finally putting up the next part so here. Enjoy.

Disclaimer : I do not own naruto ( I still sorta don't understand why we have to do this. Oh well)

Part 2

ding-dong

"Yea?" asked Sasuke as he opened his door.

"Hey! Well I brought the tomatoes and Sakura should be here in a minute. She said that she had to tell Ino something. I wonder what?" said Naruto as he stopped to think. At first glance you would think that he was being sarcastic but he actually didn't get it.

"You Dobe."

"What did you say teme?" yelled Naruto as Sakura ran up to the two of them

"Hey guys! I'm here. So what now?" said the excited Sakura as she stood in between the two boys.

"Well. I'm gonna give Sasuke-teme his tomatoes and your gonna go inside with him. And do... whatever." said Naruto with a sly grin. Ever since Naruto had Jiraiya as a sensei, he has inherited his Pervertedness.(Is that a word?)

Bam

"Naruto! You baka!" yelled Sakura as she bonked Naruto on the head making him fly a couple a 10 meters into a tree.

"Hnnn" _wow that was a powerful punch. I don't even think that she put chakra into her fist that time. If she did I doubt Naruto would be alive right now. She really has grown strong since then._

Flashback

"Your weak. Maybe you should stop worrying about how you look and train some more," said sasuke as he left a heartbroken Sakura behind.

End Flashback

(O just wanted to say. In my story, Sasuke doesn't have the cursed seal yet, and never got it. They are I think 16 right now. Just so we make this less confusing. Also Sakura still trained with tsunade and Naruto still trained with Jiraiya. But sasuke didn't go to Orochimaru, he stayed in Konoha with Kakashi. K?)

"Baka!" yelled at the now unconscious Naruto leaning against a broken tree. (It's a really funny image. Maybe ill draw it so you guys could see it)

"Whatever. Come on Sakura." said Sasuke as he picked up the tomatoes that Naruto had dropped and turned to walk back into his 'house' coughmansioncough.

"Ok Sasuke-kun" said Sakura as she happily followed Sasuke into his 'house'.

"Wow! This place is huge! You're living room is like the size of my entire apartment." said Sakura in awe as she observed her surroundings more thouroghly. In the living room was a large couch, a Tv, two cabinets filled with, who knows what. A Glass case, standing up against the wall, and a picture of the uchiha fan on the wall.

"Yeah, I guess." said Sasuke as he stopped to look at Sakura who was too busy to notice, while looking around.

"Umm... Sakura how about I show you where you're going to sleep tonight." said Sasuke as he once again started to walk down a hall and stopped in front of a polished wooden door.

"Umm... sorry Sasuke-kun. Coming," said Sakura as she quickly ran up to sasuke and stood beside him.

"This is the room you're gonna stay in tonight," said Sasuke as he opened the door to a beautiful room , with a queen sized bed, a cabinet, a desk with a mirror and chair, and like everywhere else a beautiful uchiha fan painted onto the wall.

"Wow. I get a huge room all to myself. Yea," exclaimed Sakura as she ran into the room and jumped onto the bad, back first. So she ended up staring at the ceiling. (If you watched the princess diaries 2, you should know what im talking about)

"This is great. Thanks for letting me stay Sasuke-kun."

"Yea Whatever," said Sasuke as he took on final look at Sakura and went off into the hitchen.

_Well its time to start chowing down. I wonder if I could beat my old record of five minutes. Hmmm? Well, here goes nothing_

---------------------------

Sasuke are you crazy? Eating so many tomatoes in five minuets. I can hardly eat one tomato in ten minutes.

Sheesh

**Sasuke:** well you suck. Since you can't eat tomatoes like me. Not even Itachi could eat as many as me.

**Itachi**: you testing my capacity, foolish little brother?

**Sasuke:** What if I am? Scared you'll lose

**Itachi:** you wish little brother, or should I say otoutou. Hehe

**Sasuke:** Why you! First one to finish all of his tomatoes has to kill the loser

**Itachi:** you're on

**Sasuke:** READY! SET! GO!

**Me:** well that was odd. Anyways what will sasuke do? Tune in to find out. Hehe. Ja. Hey sasuke watch were you're throwing those things! (Yelled InuyashaHELP as she dodged all of the tomato cores that were sent flying by sasuke.) '_Maybe I really need Inuyasha's help.'_ Yes I know that was corny but if you didn't get it, then you're... sorry for those of you who didn't get this... slow. Oh did you know that this chapter is only about 40 words longer than the other chapter. See! im improving. lol.


	3. sorry!

Hello everybody! I am so sorry that I haven't update in like a month. I would love to say that ill be updating a lot over the summer, but sadly I wont...sorry. Im going upstate so I wont be able to update...but I will promise you that I will type up all the stories on my laptop and them post them as soon as I get back. And if you're wondering why I can't post the stories via laptop, its because I don't have internet up there.

Once again sorry! I swear I will like post three chapters for each story once I get back. I would also like to announce that I am starting a new story. It's a gaara/sakura pairing. I can't really tell you the plot, but if you like gaara/sakura make sure you read it when I post it in September. I'll miss all of my reviewers...and once again thanks for your...devotion? I'll be back. Ja


End file.
